Feelings For You
by Professional Drama Queen
Summary: Summary Inside! Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or I Could Fall In Love. I Could Fall In Love is owned by Selena


**Summary: Everyone knows that Starfire and Robin always loved each other. But when Robin accidentally says something that hurts Starfire's feelings, but when Robin finds a stereo and puts it against Starfire's door, will one song change everything between Robin and Starfire?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or I Could Fall In Love. I Could Fall In Love is owned by Selena.**

**Flashback**

Robin was in the training room. He was punching the punch bag. Starfire walked in the Training Room and said,

"Hello Robin!"

Robin looked up and said,

"Hey Star."

Starfire walked closer to Robin and said,

"Robin, are you okay? You have been acting strange every since we finished fighting Slade last week."

"I'm fine Starfire."

"Robin, I know that you are lying to me. Please tell me what's bothering you."

"I'M FINE STARFIRE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY! I DON'T GET FIVE MINUTES TO MYSELF AND YOU ARE HERE TRYING TO TALK TO ME! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Before Robin could explain, Starfire ran out of the room in tears. Robin tried running after her but he stopped.

Robin groaned and walked to the Common Room to find Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg there. BB and Cyborg were playing Video Games while Raven was watching them. Raven looked up to see Robin there and asked,

"What happened with you and Star?"

"I yelled at her. Now she hates me."

Cyborg looked up and sighed. He looked at his best friend and said in a serious voice,

"You yelled at her again? This is the second time this month. The first time you did it, she understood why but now, you did it to get her upset. Way to go Robin."

Beastboy joined in the conversation and said,

"Apologizing is not going to work anymore. You did things to hurt her before and you apologized. Now I think you should come up with something new."

Raven looked at BB and answered,

"For once, Beastboy is right. You seem to get so distracted with Slade that you take it out on Starfire. You know that Starfire is sensitive and you out of all of us should know by now that we should be careful on what we say."

Robin looked to the ground and said,

"Starfire means so much to me. I have to come up with something showing two things, expressing my feelings to her and apologizing for what I did."

Robin walked out of the Common Room and went to his room. Along the way, Robin came up with an idea; express himself by playing a song for her! Robin ran to the Audio Room, looking for a song that said he was sorry and that he loves her so much. He found the perfect song. He grabbed a stereo and the CD and walked to Starfire's room. As he was plugging in the stereo to the wall, he could hear Starfire crying. He felt really bad. He didn't mean to be rude to her. He hoped that this song might help her forgive him. But most importantly, her feel the same way as Robin feels for her.

"This is it."

Robin thought to himself. Robin knocked on Starfire's door.

"Starfire, it's me, Robin. I just want to express myself by playing you a song. This song I'm going to play is a song that I want you to think about. So here we go."

Robin pressed the play button and the music started.

**I could lose my heart tonight,**

**If you don't turn and walk away**

**Cause the way I feel I might**

**Lose control and let you stay**

**Cause I could take you in my arms,**

**And never let you go**

**I could fall in love with you**

**I could fall in love with you**

**I could only wonder how**

**Touching you would make you feel**

**But if I take that chance right now,**

**Tomorrow will you want me still?**

**(baby will you want me?)**

**So I should keep this to myself,**

**And never let you know**

**I could fall in love with you**

**(I could fall in love with you)**

**I could fall in love with you**

**And I know it's not right,**

**And I guess I should try**

**To do what I should do**

**But I could fall in love,**

**Fall in love, with you**

**I could fall in love with you**

**Siempre estoy so en ti**

**Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel**

**Abrazandome, con ansias locas**

**Imaginando que me amas**

**Como yo podr amar a ti**

**So I should keep this to myself,**

**And never let you know**

**I could fall in love with you**

**I could fall in love with you**

**I could fall in love, (fall in love)**

**I could fall in love, (fall in love) with you**

**I could fall in love with you.**

The music stopped and the door opened. It was Starfire and her emerald eyes were sparkling.

"Robin, that song, do you really mean that you love me?"

That last part made Robin blush.

"Yes Star. I love you so much. You mean the world to me. I would be so lost without you. And I'm sorry about earlier too."

Starfire smiled and said,

"I forgive you Robin. And I love you too."

_**This may not be the best fan fic ever, but I think I did an okay job on it. I hoped you liked it. It took me two days to come up with another fan fic for me to do. Well see you guys later!**_

_**Professional Drama Queen **_


End file.
